Broken
by MissEmiPri
Summary: Alternate timeline where the alpha universe is left in shambles as Jade is alone. Tripping in and out of her Grimbark, can she manage to save her remaining friends, if any, and herself from herself? And in the midst of it all would she be able to stop these events from even happening? (going on indefinite hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a year now since the destruction of the Alpha Universe. I barely even remember how it happened. There was the three years of travel with John, arriving and meeting two of the alpha kids, and then black.

Black, hatred, aggression, I don't know. There are small memories I recall. I remember sending my friends to each of their planets and seeing each of their faces, ever single line filled with the horror of what I had become.

And rose, oh rose. Her face haunts me all the time; that look of pity, sadness.

And now I am alone. Alone jumping from world to world, slipping in and out of grimbark. I can't even fight with Her Imperial Condensce because she ran away a long time ago. I can't even imagine where.

"oh god.." I mumbled as I could feel it. That increasing pain. I held my breath and crawled into a fettle position on the asteroid below me. I clutched my head, waiting for…

Black

…

I opened my eyes, the pain was subsiding and I slowly sat up. I looked around me, I was in johns house, like always. Every time I came out of grimbark, I was always at johns house.

"Oh john," I pulled my knees to my chest, tears welling in my eyes. "Why here, of all the places why here every time." I sucked in a breath, trying hard not to lie on my side and cry. "Now is not a time for self-pity. I stood up and walked up the stairs into the hall bathroom. On top of the mostly shattered sink was a shard of mirror and half a comb. I tugged the comb through my badly mangled locks while eyeing myself in the mirror. Dark circled under my eyes as usual, all of my teeth still intact.

"Ah shit!" Searing pain had rushed through my left dog ear as the comb scraped the side of it. It shouldn't hurt this badly. I point the mirror at my ear and gasp in pain. It was torn almost vertically in half. "Well Jade look at what you did to yourself." I whispered to myself in the mirror. I set down the mirror and comb and walked back down the hall to the room in front of the stairs.

Johns Bedroom. The door had been blasted off the hinges and lay in pieces around the room, some piercing into a few of johns precious movie posters. Other than that the room seemed to be almost perfectly intact, compared to the rest of the house. I made my way carefully over the debris of door to johns desk and fished around the top drawer. Feeling what I was looking for, I pulled out a stapler and an almost empty roll of duct tape.

Tearing off two small bits of tape, I stuck the rest back in the drawer, and trudged back to the bathroom. I taped the mirror up to the crumbling wall and tore a piece of my skirt off. I put it in my mouth and bit into it hard. Using one had to hold my ear together I held the stapler up.

_On the count of three, one… two… three!_ I cried out in pain into the cloth as I continued to count. _One… two… three! _Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I felt fresh blood drip from the staples. By the time I was finished the end of the stapler was bloodied and searing pain throbbed through my head. I set it down and pulled the cloth out of my mouth. Wet from my spit, I tried to dabble away the blood, but every time that I touched my ear the pain would increase. Giving up in an attempt to clean I tossed the cloth aside.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. My skin as ashen gray and damp with sweat and tears. Black rimmed my eyes which glowed an unnatural green. My hair, dispite my attemps to comb it was a birds nest and as if to top it off my once white ears were now dirtied, one stapled together. My hands shook until I finally couldn't handle my anger.

"GRAAHHHH!" I smashed my fist into the shard, shattering it to bits. "Damn you for not being strong enough!" I repeatedly slammed my fist into the wall. "Damn you for not being able to save your friends! Damn you for not being able to save yourself then and damn you for not being able to save yourself now!" I screeched at the wall. I was worthless, and if it wasn't for my stupid god tier I would have killed myself a long time ago.

I began to sob, falling to my knees with my face in my palms. If it wasn't for my stupid god tier, I would have been dead anyways. I was a crumbling mess and for a few minutes I acted like it; withering in a pool of my own tears wishing that I could take it all back, and despite the enlarging black pit of despair in my heart, letting it out felt good. So I sat there for a few more minutes, letting the tears slide out until I was dry and left with that hollow feeling inside.

Staring at my hands, I picked the shards of mirror out and tossed them into the small pile of debris around the bathroom. When I got most of it out I tried to wipe the blood from my knuckles, but I only succeeded in smudging it into my skin. Seeing as there was no other reason for me to be in the bathroom I stood up and walked back into Johns room. I pulled his blanket off the bed and shuffled my way onto the balcony.

Lying down near the edge, I wrapped myself in his blanket and inhaled. _Smells just like him. _Although I couldn't really put my finger on it, I liked to imagine it's what clean air smelt like.

I stared up into what used to be the stars. Random space trash, parts of Derse and every now and then space ship looking things floated by. But at that particular moment and asteroid has slowly made its way across, reminding me of the moon, and for the first time in forever, I howled.

_**Thank you for reading my first chapter! I hope that you like it so far, please leave thoughts below… yea?**_


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't quite sure when I fell asleep, but the howling seemed to have taken a lot out of me. I sat up groggily wiping the grime out of my eyes and sat for a moment trying to massage out the kinks in my back. _That's what you get when you sleep on hard floor_. Standing up I leaned against part of the handrail that wasn't broken and starred back up at the sky; same sight as before, just different junk.

Just out in the distance, I could barely see it. _Maybe it's time for another visit. _Using the minimal strength that I had, I lifted myself carefully off the balcony and floated up. I knew where I was going, so navigating my way there wasn't hard; I just had to dodge different objects. Not before long I was floating in front of my planet.

"Land of frost and frogs…" I let it roll off my tongue. From time to time I would visit; just to see my grandpa, the last person I still had. I quickly zipped to where my house was and stood at the front door, and with a gentle nudge, the door swung wide open. I flicked a switch to my right and a few light bulbs flickered above then settled into a dying glow. Large chunks of the walls were blown out, so natural light flittered in from the sides occasionally. The further down I went, the darker it got and I had to trust my hands out in front of me to navigate my way around.

I patted my hand against the wall beside me feeling for another switch. _Come on, I know there is one somewhere down her…_ I continued to pat the wall but couldn't seem to find a switch, and was beginning to doubt myself. _Maybe it's on the other side?_

I shifted over, trying to be careful but tripped on something. I screeched as I fell into the darkness, but landed as quickly as I had tripped, on my face. Groaning I pushed myself up, using one hand to balance on the wall. I softly face palmed my now bruise forehead.

_Something doesn't feel right… my glasses! _I set myself up on my knees, flailing my arms around on the ground until I felt the familiar rims. I stood , pushing my glasses into place and continued to feel for a switch on the different wall until I felt it brush the side of my hand.

_Thank god!_ The lights down here worked slightly better in this side of the house so objects were a little clearer to see. Readjusting my glasses I looked down onto the ground to see how much wreckage surrounded me. A few large chunks of rock, mostly gravel, but something white popped out at me from the side. It was hidden under a small boulder, but avoiding heavy lifting I easily resized the rock to a mere pebble and examined what was hidden under the rock further.

_Oh…_ I held in a breath. It was a severed arm with stuffing coming out of the wound. _Grandpa._ I held the hand close and took off to the room where his stuffed statue should have been. I stumbled over rubble several times. The closer that I had gotten to the room the more parts I had found scattered. Silently in my mind I began checking off what I was holding.

_Both arms, both legs, most of the torso, some clumps of stuffing…_ by the time I had reached the room my arms were full of taxidermy body parts. The room was almost too dark to make anything out, but in the small sliver of light I could see the last piece.

"GRANDPA!" I dropped everything in my arms and raced to him. Cradling his decapitated head in my arms, I whispered in increasing despair. "No, no, no, no, no. Out of everything I could have ruined, why couldn't it be a vase or an asteroid? You're all I had left." Tears began to well in my eyes. "Grandpa… it's all my fault" suddenly I found myself telling him everything. Everything that I could remember. The more that I let out the more tears gushed out of my eyes. "And what's worst is now I've hurt everyone and I can't fix a single thing! I don't even have a sewing kit to piece you back."

I curled into a ball aganst the wall holding his head; tears soaking the side of me face.

"Im Was Trying To Say That. If You Would Only Let Me Speak For Once." My body went stiff. _Did I just.. no it isn't possible. _

"MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T GO IN HERE. WHAT IF THOSE MONSTERS FROM THE FOREST HAVE RETURNED?" At that point I know I heard something. I sat up quietly

"I Highly Doubt That Those Things Have Enough Intelligence To Even Flick On A Switch. Besides, It Appears That They Have Night Vision."

"OH WELL* WOOPDI FUCKING DAH! SO THE HOOLIGANS CAN SEE AT NIGHT! LET ME GO GET MY PARTY PANTS ON! OPPS OH WAIT! LOOKS LIKE THEY FUCKING ATE THEM!"

"Karkat Do Me A Favor And Keep Quiet." I set grandpas down and crept to the door. Shadows danced on the wall across from me. I peered around the corner.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT KANYA! SOMETHING MOVED!"

"Where?"

"DON'T YOU SEE WHERE I AM POINTING?! BY THE FUCKING DOOR!" I cringed. They saw me. I stepped out of the shadows.

"OH MY GOD…" I looked up to meet their gaze. It wasn't hard to recognize their candy corn horns and gray skin. The same horrified expressions that haunt me to this day. "JADE… IS THAT YOU?"

I sucked in a breathe. I could taste their fear. "Hi Karkat…Kanaya…"

_**Yea chapter two and what not! I'm horrible when it comes to typing as trolls so please forgive me if it doesn't sound right? :P Welp, Jade has found some of her buddies! But will they except her or try to kill her? Find out in the next chapter. **_

_**Deepest sigh of all for the cliché preview**_


	3. Chapter 3

I inched forward trying to appear calm but my insides were bouncing off of each other. They are alive; people, friends.

"Don't. Get. Any. Closer." Kanaya jumped forward, pointing her green tube of lipstick at me. I snorted trying to hide my minimal amusement. She looked down. "Damn It!" She slammed the back of it a couple of times before it transformed into her gold chainsaw. Well it was gold at one point. There were horrible dents in it and the blades had folded or had completely fallen off. I swore that when she started it dirt puffed out in small clouds.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KANAYA! DOES SHE LOOK FUCKING DANGEROUS RIGHT NOW?" Karkat shouted stepping up toward Kanaya. She held her stance as she turned her head to stare at Karkat. It was quiet for a moment and then she lowered her chainsaw, turning it back into the small tube of green. Karkat rushed towards me, but stopped a few feet away. He looked me up and down, eyes filling with concern and questioning.

"If you're wondering…" he locked eyes with me for a moment which made me stop. Despite the dull of his clothing and hair, his eyes were still a bright candy red with the yellows shining back at me. It was as if he was looking right at everything that had happened to me that year. I let out a breath. "I'm not grimbark right now."

"ARE YOU… ARE YOU OKAY? I MEAN IT'S BEEN A YEAR AND…" his eyes fixated on the top of her head. "YOUR EAR IS STAPLED TOGETHER?!"

"Umm yea…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOUR GOD TEIR JUST FIX IT?" He clapped his hands on my shoulders and I flinched at the sudden contact, but longing began to rip at my heart for more. I jumped at him with a huge hug, letting my arms run up and down his back, just to make sure he was real. I pulled away and grasped his face letting my thumbs rub his cheeks. His skin was rough and ashy but it was still real. He was shocked but his expression softened into an awkward smile. "YOU MUST HAVE REALLY MISSED ME?"

"No... It's just I" I found myself struggling for words. "I just can't believe that you're real. I... I…" A lump caught in my throat. "I thought everyone was gone"

He grabbed my hands and held them for a second; his hands were surprisingly bigger than mine, though both our hands were boney from the lack of food. "WELL, THERE IS ME AND KANAYA ATLEAST, BUT WHY ISNT YOUR EAR HEALING?"

I looked down and let my hands fall from his. I hesitated but finally spoke my dilemma. "My powers aren't healing wounds that I had gotten during grimbark." Kanaya seemed to flash to my side, and before I could do anything she rubbed one of her fingers along the staples. I let out a squeal of pain ducking away. Red pain shot through my ear again. I glared up at her but she didn't spare a glance at me, only at the blood on her fingers.

"This Dried Blood Is From Recently." She finally looked at me, "Jade, Are You Still Going Grimbark?" Her jade green eyes pierced into me before I looked away. I nodded. She gently lifted her hand to my chin and back so I was looking back at her. Her eyes weren't as sharp now, and filled with an almost sort of compassion, but there was still a hard edge to it. "How Does It Happen?"

"I don't know well… All I really know is that my head begins to hurt and I can't feel anything but pain, then it's just… black." I wrapped my arms around me trying to settle the chills that ran up and down. Karkat put a hand on my shoulder.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT GRIMBARK OR HELPING IT OR SHIT… DAMN I DON'T KNOW A LOT AT THIS POINT, BUT ATLEAST YOU HAVE US NOW." He made another awkward smile at me. I gave a reassuring smile to both of them.

"It's fine, really!" I tried one of my old cheerful smiles but it came out feeling wrong. "It doesn't happen as often as before!" _It's just getting increasingly painful every time it _does _happen _I left off.

"We Should At Least Get Those Staples Out Of Your Ears." Kanaya pats my shoulder examining my ear further. "I Have A Small Sewing Kit That Will Fix Your Ear Up More Properly Instead Of Staples." I perked up when I heard sewing kit.

"You wouldn't happen to have enough string to fix my grandpa would you?" I grabbed her hands but she pulled away in surprise.

"Your… Grandpa?" She questioned as I pulled her into the room behind me. I showed her the body parts trying to explain what happened as quickly as possible. "… and he's my only family, so I would ask that your try to fix him before me. Can you do that?" I finished trying not to let my hope boil over the top. She didn't respond but her expression told me that it wasn't possible.

She pulled out a small lavender compact out from her pocket, and when she clicked it open there was only a couple wounds of sting along with a needle and a safety pin. Disappointment began to pool before I stopped it. _It's not her fault that you ruined your own grandpa._ We all kind of stood there staring down at the pile of body parts at the ground. Kanaya rubbing her hands before she spoke.

"How About We Give Him A Small Funeral?" She suggested with a gentle smile. I stood for a second before I nodded. Then we all silently began to pick up the body parts and loose stuffing, and made our way outside. I knew just the place to bury him. We walked a little ways down the hill right near a tall blooming tree. It was bursting with life and beautiful green leaves fell from above.

"This is where he had died." Memories flooded my mind; of Bec, of the gun, of grandpa alive but I didn't remember a tree. It must have grown since then. The dirt was soft so it wasn't hard for me dig up a hole big enough from him. Kanaya helped me as we tried to lay down each stuffed piece in an orderly manner; Karkat seemed to have disappeared. The last piece we put in was his head, but before I could lay it down I held it for one last time before putting him away forever. I sucked in a breathe holding back the tears. Even though he was only taxedermied, he would still want me to be smiling, so I put on the biggest, cheesiest smile I could as I placed him down and began to cover him. Despite my tears I kept my smile on and eventually the tears stopped.

After we finished Karkat had ran back from wherever he went. In his hands were small clumps of flowers I had never seen. "I HAD FIGURED THAT," his cheeks flushed "THAT THIS WOULD BE APPROPRIATE." He held out the flowers to me and I laughed, thanking him before I took them and placed them atop his grave.

"Well, I Don't Want To Be Rude But It Might Be Best That We Go Look At Your Ear Now." Kanaya stood holding a hand out for me. I declined

"I would just like to spend a few more minutes out here alone if that's okay." They looked at each other before they both nodded and walked off, Karkat looking back once then continuing on.

I rested my back against the trunk of the tree, shade dancing around me. A small breeze ran through my matted hair tickling my cheeks. I closed my eyes letting the slight warmth of my world sink into my cold skin. As I opened my eyes again I found them heavier. Despite my semi-recent nap, the last couple of events took a lot out of me. I suddenly could only feel the weight of how tired I was and let it intermingle with the welcoming warmth, and before I could count to ten I had fallen asleep.

…

"Jade!" a voice shouted out from a distance! I opened my eyes and I was floating around in the middle of what looked like a space storm. "Jade!" I heard again as I turned to look around me. From afar stood a shadowy figure that was approaching closer and closer. He kept calling my name for some reason and I began to run towards him, but arms wrapped around me from behind. I tried to scream out but my throat was clogged. I felt their hair tickle the side of my ear before they spoke

"If I could take you back to before this, would you change the future for the good? Or will we have to live through this one more time?" and just like that the grip on me was gone and I was falling. Screaming out in fright I tried to grab for anything above but there was nothing there; only the voice of the shadowy figure calling jade getting louder and louder.

"Jade! Jade!" I looked up above to see the shadowy figure above me. "Jade wake up! Jade!" I closed my eyes

…

"JADE!" Karkats shout had made me jump out of me sleep. My eyes fluttered open to see he was right in front of me. He was scowling down at me. "GOOD FUCKING MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY, DID YOU ENJOY YOUR LITTLE NAP? ITS TIME TO GET YOUR EAR FIXED" he stood and held his hand out to me. I grabbed on and pulled myself up.

"Thanks…" I mustered out. Stretching my back I yawned and glanced over at him. He was a good two heads taller than me and even though he was thin, he there was a small build on both of his arms. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and there were shadows under his cheeks marking hunger. His hair was pretty shaggy with a few fly away wisps. Surprisingly enough he had the same posture I had figured him to have; with his puffed out chest folded arms and locked knees, he really had the posture of a leader.

"WELL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?" I quickly turned my head, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Just go!" I mumbled out, following him back to my house. Kanaya was sitting in a small chair in the corner. When she spotted us she stood up. She was fairly tall as well she displayed the same gaunt hunger features as Karkat. She had the physique and posture of a model and carried herself fairly well with smooth motions. Her hair had also grown down her back since I last saw her. She dragged me over to the chair.

"Now This Might Sting A Little." I felt something cold brush up against my ear which made me shiver, but it numbed the burning pain.

"Is that…" I tried to put my finger on the feeling of the cold, "frost?"

"Yes, There Were Still A Few Clumps Here And There That I Gathered When You Were Taking Your… Nap." The frost continued to brush against my ear, dripping down as it melted "I Figured That This Would Help For The Pain." I mustered a thank you and she continued for a bit more.

"Now This Part Is Going To Be Painful. I'm Going to Have To Remove The Staples If You Want This To Heal Properly." I nodded, gripping my dress anticipating the pain. "Are You Ready?" I nodded one last time squeezing my eyes shut. Hot pain shot through when she touched the back of the staple. I could sense her being as gentle as she could but didn't change the pain. I began to whimper, biting my lip to hold back from crying out. Tears rolled down my face.

"There, That Was One." I opened my eyes and breathed out. _One out of like 15_ I thought to myself. The same pain shot through as she began again. I held my arms, digging my nails into them to try and distract myself from the pain. When she was finished with that one I looked down to see I had drawn blood. I sucked in a breather waiting for her to start again when I saw a hand held out in front of me. I looked over and saw Karkat staring off into the wall.

"WHEN IT HURTS… YOU CAN SQUEEZE MY HAND IF YOU WANT…" I stared at him for a moment, but he continued to look at the wall.

"Here We Go With Round Three." Kanaya said from behind, pain shooting through my ear. Immediately I reached for Karkats hand and squeezed. I could feel him jump in surprise. My eyes were closed but I could tell he shifted and when I opened them again he was looking right at me.

"IT'LL BE OVER BEFORE YOU KNOW IT." This time he grabbed my other hand and held it; and for a small moment I felt okay. Kanaya began again and it seemed to last forever.

Her pulling out the staples

And me grasping Karkats hands.

_**Yea…chapter three woo! I definitely made Karkat out to be pretty… umm? Tsundere? But to hell with it! Its fan fiction! So what who cares? Chapter four will be here whenever between now and the next week!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"…And There! We Are Finished." I could feel Kanaya tie the end of the strings together. "I'm Not A Doctor But I Would Advise You Do Not Meddle With It." Somewhere along the line I had tuned everything out to try and lessen the pain. Although it still burned like hell, it felt… clean. I closed my eyes to breathe. My ear had begun to cool.

"JADE YOU CAN LET THE FUCK GO NOW…" My eyes snapped open and I stared down and my hands still gripped around Karkats.

"Shit, sorry!" I loosened my grip and pulled away; my knuckles aching from holding so firmly. He shook his hands out.

"GOT A SHIT GRIP THERE HARLEY. THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK MY FUCKING HANDS AT A FEW POINTS." I muttered sorry again staring downward at my feet. _What the hell were you thinking? Grabbing onto somebodies hands like that; and KARKATS above all! _But it wasn't _that_ bad… fuck really? Did I really just think that? I looked up but he was had walked away.

"Are You Not Happy With Your Fixed Ear?" Kanaya said from behind. "I Must Say First That You Won't Get Better From Anyone Else, If There IS Anyone Else." Shaking my head I turned around trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"No, no it's wonderful! I feel a million times better already! I just spaced out, that's all!" I laughed a little and she raised an eyebrow in return. There was a hushed sigh and a moment of silence.

"Your Hair Is A Rats Nest."

"Thanks for the compliment." I tried sarcasm but it tasted wrong.

"Would You Like Me To Brush It Out For You?" It was my turn to life an eyebrow. She huffed again. "Hair. Brush. Out?"

"It's matted beyond fixing; you would have to shave my head before anything looks remotely nice." She paused and lifted up a thick knot of hair.

"True." She walked over poking through my hair with her long fingers. "Could Use A Trim, But I Don't Own A Pair Of Scissors. Would You Happen To?"

"I might have a knife somewhere." I joked around.

"That Could Do." She lifted her hand to her chin and stared out, as if imagining all the different hair styles she can do with a knife.

"What, you aren't being serious about the haircut are you?" I gave a nervous laugh. She didn't say a word, she only looked at me.

…

"This is crazy! You really aren't able to brush my hair out?" I looked over to see her sharpening my small hand knife against a rock.

"You Said So Yourself, It Is Matted Beyond Brushing." She had lead me to a beautiful spring about a quarter mile south of my house. The trek was wonderful, a bit rocky, but life just blossomed all around us. I wasn't exactly sure how life could be so beautiful after the end of the universe, hell this was my backyard for 4 or 5 years now and I didn't even realize I had this. Every turn there was this new sort of flower or vine growing around toppling trees. They just seemed to grown miles up and I couldn't even wrap my arms half way around. I wouldn't even forget to mention the spring. It was a shining dark blue, and yet you could see right through to the bottom. The sand glistened like beautiful diamonds and emeralds and if you held your hands out, just in the right place you could feel the mist resonate around it, almost as if it were going to hug your hand.

"It's Time For Your Haircut." It was as though her voice were dancing when she said that. She seemed almost giddy to cut my hair.

"Is this really necessary? I mean, I went a year with my hair like this so I think I'll be fin…"

"I Will Cut Your Hair Eventually. Wither You Are Sleeping Or Taking A Bath; I Will Cut Off Those Mangy Mongrel Ends." Her face was right in mine, intimidation almost pouring from her skin. I swallowed and nodded as she had me sit down on the ground and she perched on her knees behind me. The knife made a sickening scratching sound as it scraped against my dead hair. She giggled in giddiness when she pulled away the first chunk of hair and handed it to me.

"You Could Braid A Basket with That Mess If You Could Get It Apart!" I laughed along to please her as I rubbed my thumb around the clump of dead hair. It didn't even feel like hair, more like hay or dead grass. There were more scraps against my "hair" and before I could say anything she was handing more and more clumps of hair. Eventually I had to hold my head up because I wasn't used to the light feeling of having short hair. The ends of the hair tickled the back of my neck and shoulders. I heard Kanaya shift behind me and she began to make her way around front.

"Are you finished?"

"No, But Close To It, All I Have To Do Is Touch Up Your Bangs." I began to protest but all she had to do was give me that same look as before and it shut me up, and started to scrap away again. When she had finished she took me by the arm and had me lay my head over the lake. She shook her fingers through my hair in the water so it would get a chance to untangle. Then she took a comb and ran it through. She still had to tug at it but it wasn't as hard as when it was long.

The water tickling the back of my head had felt wonderful. It was warm and soft, like rubbing my head against a liquid blanket. It was one of the most comforting feelings that I had felt in a while.

_Next to holding Karkats hands._

Nope! I am not going there today! Not right now. I shouldn't even be thinking twice about this.

"Now Sit Up A Little." Kanaya ringed the remaining water out and ran the comb through it one more time. "Now We Just Wait For It To Dry." I shook my head, a natural dog reaction, having the water spray in all directions. Kanaya grunted in surprise at first but laughed and I joined her. It felt safe, just the two of us laughing over something as girly as hair.

Waiting for the hair to dry we gather a small handful of smooth rocks and I taught her how to skips stones. It took her a few tries before she got them to skip. We would watch as they made their way across the spring. The water droplets that bounced off of the water appeared as jems. When we ran out of stones we took off our shoes, lifted up our skirts and dawdled into the spring. The warm water circled around our legs, the dirt making little spirals in the water as we moved around. We took turns kicking water at each other, getting the rims of our skirts wet. At some point I had touched my hair and noticed it was dry.

I dropped my skirt and looked down into my rippling reflection in the lake. It was shorter than I had ever had it. The ends had curled outward right above my shoulders and my bangs hung straight and ragged. The strands straight for the most part with a few waves but it looked better than what I imagined it to look like. I looked over at Kanaya to tell her it had dried but she had clearly already seen. She was motionless and her face hung in an unreadable expression.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned. She shook her head, casting off her trance.

"No, It's Just You Reminded Me Of A Friend." Her tone was sentimental. She turned and sloshed back to the shore. "I'm Heading Back. Come When You Are Done." She put on her flats and exited through the forest. I paused staring at where she left, surprised by her sudden leave. Suddenly I wished that I still had my long hair.

…

The trek back through the forest seemed to take a bit longer then the last. It wasn't hard to navigate my way back; we had left a small trail coming here. Missing the companionship I was more aware of the blistering pain in my heels as I made my way up the hill.

The pain began to grow in my spine not long after. I put it off but soon it began to travel up to my head. I stopped to catch my breath. At first it seemed okay but it sparked and got worse.

_Oh no no no! Not now…_ My spine was enflamed and I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground as the fire took over my heart and rib cage. My insides felt as if they were melting into pools of flames. My limbs were rendered useless; I couldn't even scream because I was too desperate to get air into my lungs. Black teetered at the edge of my eyes. All I could do was try to endure the pain waiting for it.

Black

…

I woke up in a bundle behind my house. A major headache pounded in my head as I look around. There wasn't as much damage as I suspected around me. Steadying myself on the wall I shuffled to the front. It occurred to me that I wasn't even in john's house this time. I had barely begun to think about when I heard my name being screamed from further up. I managed my way to the front of the house where I saw Karkat screaming my name and wandering around. I tried to make my way over but my knees gave out from exhaustion. He turned and saw me fumble to the ground. Running over he screamed out.

"KANAYA SHES OVER HERE!" he knelt down to the ground and picked me up by my arms, leaning me against the wall. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? DID YOU DECIDE TO TAKE A FUCKING HIKE FOR FOUR HOURS STRAIGHT WITHOUT FUCKING SAYING SHIT TO US?" He was puffing with anger and looked like he had been through hell and back. Bits of twigs were in his hair and his cloths had bits of dried mud on them. "I WAS FUCKIN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" He had me pinned against the wall and I could feel the heat radiating off his face.

"I just got lost, that's all." I looked down in embarrassment.

"YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST SCREAMED FOR HELP! I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE HEARD YOU!" he backed up a little and brought his hand to my face. I flinched anticipating a slap or something but instead felt a small tug on my hair. "WHAT DID YOU EVEN DO TO YOUR HAIR?" His fingers fumbled at the ends. "I MEAN SHIT, YOU ALMOST LOOK LIKE FUCKING T…." he stopped and starred into my eyes. There was a sadness that I couldn't reach before he turned. A faint red tinted his cheeks but I could tell if that was from running around looking for me or from something else.

Kanaya popped out of the forest from the side and rushed to my side. Karkat had his back turned to me and was walking away. Kanaya mothered over me checking my ear for infection and other scrapes. I held still letting her words flow in one ear and out the other staring at Karkats back not sure what to make of his actions. He looked back at one point and saw me starring. His face reddened in surprised then faded to a blush and he turned back around.

I lifted my fingers to the ends of my hair and twiddled with them. I could feel the blood well in my cheeks, and found that I too was blushing.

_**Not sure what my original intent was with having Jade get her hair cut but I kind of used it as a mild JadeKat intro… so what is next you ask? Perhaps they travel to LOHAC? Perhaps not? Please leave reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kanaya had finished checking me over and had wandered off towards Karkat. I dawdled in and out of the forest for a while, lightly hearing over their conversation. Kanaya was saying something to Karkat about let go of the past to avoid pain. I had pretty much figured it had to do with me and my new hair. I couldn't figure out if it was my fault or not. Most signs pointed to no but I couldn't help but feel slightly like it was my fault that they felt so…. nostalgic.

They had finished and Kanaya walked back over to the house. I couldn't see were Karkat had gone but I stood precautiouly behind a tree for a few seconds. When I was sure he had left I had made my way across the hill to grandpas grave. I sat down next to him and leaned against the tree, staring up.

"Do I look different Grandpa?" I mumbled under my breath. A breeze blew through my hair.

"YOU LOOK LIKE FUCKING JADE WITH SHORT HAIR." I jumped as Karkat sat next to me. "ARE YOU TALKING TO TREES NOW?" His seemed like her was trying to be funny but he was holding something back.

"I'm just muttering to myself." I turned my head as I said that finding Karkat was looking at me, our faces seemed to be a lot closer than they should be. He was still staring intently at my hair, not moving. I squirmed uncomfortably. "So…. have you guys heard from anybody?" He snapped out of it and realized how close our faces were too; we both moved.

"FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME WE COULD CONTACT EVERYONE ELSE, BUT… TEREZI AND ROSE WERE GLITCHING OUT AND WE COULDN'T UNDERSTAND THEM. DAVE HAD SAID HE SAW JOHN FOR A SECOND BUT THEN JOHN HAD DISSAPPEARED AGAIN, THEN THE BATTERIES HAD DIED. WE HAVENT HEARD FROM THEM SINCE." He had said the last part hushed. We both kind of sat there in awkward silence. "DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM BACK THEN?" I shook my head, hoping he saw, luckily he responded in a sigh. "DO YOU ATLEAST REMEMBER ALMOST KILLING ME?"

I choked on a breath in surprise. "What!?"

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T KILL ME, THIS JANEY HUMAN THAT WAS WITH YOU ALMOST DID. BUT JOHN SHOWED UP BEFORE SHE DID AND YOU BOTH FLEW OFF CHASING HIM…"

"Oh my Jesus! Are you ….. okay at least?"

"WELL IM NOT FUCKING DEAD." He tried laughing but all it did was made me feel guiltier. I shifted uncomfortably where I was sitting and we were silent. "DAMN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY JADE. I TRY TO BE FUNNY BUT ALL IT DOES IS SEEM TO MAKE YOU SADDER!"

"Joking about me almost killing you probably isn't the best thing to joke about!" I quickly stood up and tried to walk down the hill, not being able to face him now knowing that I almost killed him. He was as quick as me, grabbing my wrists and turning me to face him. He stared right into me, red eyes piercing though mine. "Let me go." I stood limp in his hands, looking down at my browned red shoes to avoid eye contact.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKING LOOK AT ME? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED JADE! YOU USED TO BE A LITTLE BALL OF FUCKING GIDDY FUCK! I USED TO HATE THE SHIT OUT OF IT BUT I WOULD PREFER IT OVER THIS SULKY SHIT!" I pulled my arms out of his grasp, fury filling my guts and I let it all out.

"I lived a year, slipping in and out of this fucking grimbark, which not to mention is getting WORSE!" I growled through my teeth. "I spend every single hour awake trying to keep myself sane through the guilt that pounds me worse than the grimbark! I thought that every single one of you were dead! I haven't had a single good dream. Just nightmares; nightmares that happened every FUCKING NIGHT!" Karkat had started backing up and I matched by inching closer and closer. "The only bliss that I ever had was sitting with my grandpa, but I already tore him to pieces! I'm such a mess that I don't ever picture myself being cleaned up! So I'm sorry that you have to deal with this sulky shitty Jade but at least be grateful that I'm still jade and not a pile of withering insanity!" My face was inches from his when I pulled away, trying to catch my breath.

As the anger settled, tears blurred my vision and I looked away to rub my eyes. I stood turned away for a while trying to pull my self together.

"WELL, SHIT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO." I looked back and saw Karkat sitting backwards on a chair leaning on his left hand.

"Wha…" confusion stopped the tears. "Where did you get that chair?"

"I PULLED IT OUT OF MY SYLLADEX…" he looked away. At first I was silent but a snort found its way up my throat; soon I was chuckling. His face reddened. "WHATS SO FUNNY?"

"You… You still... *snort*… use a sylladex?" My chuckles grew into a full on laugh, I had to clutch my stomach. Pretty soon Karkat started chuckling as well.

"That's so silly!" I said in between laughs. "Why, of all things… would you carry a chair around?"

"BECAUSE IT SEEMS TO HELP APPARENTLY." My laughing lessened and I had to wipe away a few tears. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"BUT I GUESS IT IS PRETTY SILLY."

…

We seemed to be lying on the hill side for hours. At one point we both fell asleep and when I woke up I was curled up against Karkat. _This is nice._ I lay there for a second before I realized what I was doing. Luckily for me Karkat was still asleep, giving me enough time to roll a few feet away. I sat up yawning reaching up to rub my eyes. When I lifted them away I looked up into the sky, the false sky blue showcased the small amounts of debris floating around.

Karkat shifted to my right before he too sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes also. I glanced over at him, his hair looking like a lion's mane and his black sweater crumpled. Holes spotted his gray jeans, the ends hanging in rags by his ankles. I paused staring at his hands. It never really fazed me that his skin was gray, but now looking at my skin, I realized how much different he was physically from me. I found myself reaching out for his hand and grasping it in mine. I could feel him tense up, but he didn't pull away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARLEY?" He sounded embarrassed and he shivered in surprise as I ran my thumb over the back of his hand.

"I never realized how different we are." My words saddened me.

"WE ARE TWO DIFFERENT RACES, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?" he tone was hushed as if he was trying to keep the blatant fact that we were different a secret.

"Oh… I guess that's true…" I started to withdraw my hand but before I could he grabbed it.

"SOMETIMES DIVERCITY IS GOOD." He looked my dead in the eyes like he was trying to keep my spirits up. "IT SHOWS WHO IS WHO AND ALLOWS US TO CREATE OUR OWN PEOPLE… FUCK IM NOT INSPIRATIONAL AT ALL. BUT JUST BECAUSE WE DON'T LOOK THE SAME, DOESN'T ME WE ARE COMPELETELY DIFFERENT" his cheeks flushed and he looked away. "BESIDES, LIGHT OLIVE AND GRAY DON'T LOOK THAT BAD TOGETHER." It took me a second to realize he was talking about our skin color. My cheeks flared scarlet, and I too looked away, however neither of us moved our hands.

"_Fuck!"_

We both jumped and looked at each other.

"WAS THAT YOU?" He shouted startled but I shook my head. We looked around but there was nobody but us.

"_Can….is….Kar…. shit!" _This time we both knew it wasn't each other. Static filled my ears with its unbearable scratchy noise as I looked around.

"I THINK ITS THIS!" Karkat fumbled with a purple watch on his hand.

"What is that?" I said plugging my ears from the horrible sound.

"IT'S A TRANSMITTER THAT I USED TO USE TO COMMUNICATE DAVE WITH!" He twisted a few nobs and the static died down. A small screen popped up from it, buzzing in and out; a familiar face flashing.

"Is that… Dave?" I caught my breath.

"_LOHAC….safe….here…. WV…Karkat!" _His image was popping in and out, but it was apparent that his side of the transmitter wasn't getting an image. He was looking around every time he popped up but we called out and he didn't react. After a minute of the everlasting routine the screen settled. He looked at Karkat with a relieved expression.

"_Karkat I…" _His small transmitted head shifted in my direction. I couldn't see behind his broken shades but I could tell he was shocked. "_Jade, is that…_" The screen went out completely.

"FUCK!" Karkat slapped his hand on the transmitter but nothing had happened. I quickly stood up pulling him up with me.

"We have to go get Kanaya." I pulled him after me.

"WHATS YOUR IDEA THAN?" he shouted behind me. I sucked in a breath. I never pictured this ever happening but I guess now is a good time for it.

"We are going to LOHAC"

…

"You Received A Transmission From Dave?! That's Not Possible. The Transmitter Had Died A Long Time Ago!"

"WELL MY EYES DO NOT FUCKING DECEIVE ME SO WHY DON'T WE FUCKING TRAVEL TO LOHAC?" Karkat and Kanaya fought over it.

"How Do You Know This Isn't Some Sort Of Trap?"

"BECAUSE ANYBODY WILLING TO TRAP US IS FISH SHIT OR GONE!" I was leaning up against the back wall trying to be patient but it was wearing thin.

"How Are We Even Going To Get There!"

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU! JADE WOULD TRANSPORT US THERE! BUT I GUESS YOU WERE TOO BUSY PONDERING OVER HOW This Could Be A Trap." Karkat mimicked Kanaya.

"Oh Now Reeeeeal Mature." I finally couldn't stand it, I exploded!

"I can't take five more seconds of this!" I grabbed both of their wrists. I looked over at Kanaya. "Please find a way to forgive me."

I used my remaining strength to teleport us out of there.

…

I could immediately feel the heat from the lava miles below. Then came the head rush from using too much power at once. I almost fell to the ground below me but luckily Kanaya had caught me.

"Dammit Jade! You Should Be More Careful!" Kanaya steadied me on my feet again. I could hear her perfectly but my vision blurred. Rubbing my eyes I thanked her and apologized. When my vision cleared I looked around where we had landed. It was just another apartment rooftop in ruins. For being as far up as we were heat was radiating from the lava around us.

"Jade?" I turned around, his voice being familiar; deep but not by much, and smooth. Tears welled in my eyes when I saw him. His golden blond hair shorter than Karkats but just as shaggy. His light peach skin dirtied and cracks on his shades. His god tier outfit was mangled but as brilliant a red as when I saw him before.

"Dave…" I whispered and before I knew it I was swinging in his arms, the two of us just embracing each other. He smelt the same as before, musky with a hint of apple. "I thought you were dead."

"I was about to say the same, you little shit." He laughed into my hair. Once more I felt that over brimming joy of finding someone alive. Tears flowed from my cheeks laughing as well. Kanaya and Karkat had made their way over when we pulled away. I looked at both of them glee beaming from my eyes which Kanaya returned with a kind smile, and Karkat being just as happy but something hidden behind his eyes.

I couldn't figure out what.

_**He he yea….. Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter! I was pretty busy and couldn't get to it for a while but here it is in all its glory! Sorry it is so short! Please forgive me! I'll try and put out an even better chapter six as soon as I can! Please leave a review! Thanks and read again!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dave showed took us around the roof tops of the deteriorating buildings. Dave commenting on how "fucking cool as shit" he was over the past year by building these bridges across the roofs. As much as I wanted to laugh, the bridges seemed to hold all of us fairly well. WV freaked out showing us his refurbished can town and before long we were all cramped in Dave's bedroom. I tried to not to look too curious but I couldn't help eyeing everything. Records littered the room, not to mention I was sitting on a misplaced toilet due to lack of space. Looking around I spotted scattered photos. Bending down I picked up a couple.

I coughed a snort when I looked at dave taking photos in various poses in the mirror. Dave had turned to see what I was laughing at from his DJ board; horror filling his face.

"Woops! Those uhh… those definitely aren't ironic selfies. In fact, you didn't see shit!" He huffed a nervous laugh while trying to grab them from my hands and the floor at the same time. Despite Dave trying to be quick, Karkat was quicker and what was even faster than that was Karkats reaction.

"WHAT THE FUCK DAVE! YOU'RE EVEN MORE OF A FAGGOT THAN I THOUGHT!" He held his stomach, tears leaking out of his eyes from laughing so hard; Kanaya peeking over and giggling as well. Dave snatched the photo out of his hands and threw them out of the open window.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"ILL ADMIT DAVE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A LITTLE FUCKING IRONIC, BUT NOT THIS MUCH" Karkat laughed. Dave huffed a breathe.

"So what have you guys been doing?"

"Karkat And I Have Just Been Trying To Survive On LOFAF." Kanaya replied to Dave.

"IF YOU CALL RUNNING FROM SWAMP MUTANTS SURVIVING." Karkat sasses.

"We Thought We Were The Only Ones Left Until Jade Magically Appeared At Our Door Steps."

"What about you Harley." The attention in the room shifted to me. I was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"umm, you know…" I laughed stalling.

"Umm no I don't. Stop dawdling around, I need the deets." Dave leaned back on the boom box he was sitting on. I felt a bit cornered and looked around. Kanaya was staring at me with a worried eye. Karkat looked like we was racking his head for ideas.

"HEY JADE LETS CHECK OUT THAT FUCKING LAVA, ON THE ROOF." He stood up grabbing my arm and pulling me out. Dave protested for a second, and then began catcalling at us until we were out of sight. I couldn't see his read his face as we barreled through the hallway and up the stairs. Heat hit us like a slap to the face when we stepped out of the stairway. Karkat dragged me to the edge where he plopped us down: our feet dangling. I looked at him and heaved a sigh.

"Thank you."

"ITS NO PROBLEM, SHIT WAS GETTING TENSE." He was staring down at the lava.

"No, I mean seriously, Thank you. I'm not sure what I would tell him…" Karkat's eyebrows drew together in annoyance.

"DON'T WANT TO EMBARRASS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF YOUR BOYFRIEND?" he looked away.

"Boyfriend… " It took a moment to register, "What?! Why would you think that?"

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING MENT FOR EACH OTHER? UNLESS WV IS HIDING SOMETHING FUCKING MIRACULOUS, HE IS THE ONLY HUMAN!" He turned to face me, his face right in mine.

"Are you deciding my standards for me? Dave is just my friend! This is the first time I have seen him in forever! Karkat what the hell are you freaking about?

"YOU THINK I KNOW? I JUST SEE YOU IMMEDIATELY HIT IT OFF WITH HIM AND I JUST…UGH!"

"Does it bother you that I'm happy to see my friend?" We were right in each other's faces.

"I THANK FUCKING JEGUS THAT YOU ARE HAPPY TO SEE EACH OTHER! LETS JUST HUG EACH OTHER THE FUCK UP!"

"Karkat stop freaking out! I thought that you took me up here to get away from tension!"

"I TOOK YOU UP HERE TO GET _YOU_ AWAY FROM THE TENSION, NOT ME! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE I FUCKING GO! WHENEVER I AM EVEN NEAR YOU, IT'S IMMEDIATELY TENSE! I was taken-a-back.

"I'm sorry! Do I just piss you off that much?"

"NO INFACT IT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE! I…" He paused, face reddened and suddenly seemed to be really close.

"Are you trying to say…" I didn't finish my sentence, not sure if the heat on my face was from the lava, or from blushing. "We should get back…" Neither of us moved. I looked away but he cupped my chin and turned my face back.

"IM SORRY, I HAVE TO TRY THIS ONCE." He started to lean in. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, not sure what to do or even how to feel. Do I even like Karkat, what is this all of the sudden? I felt our noses brush and he stopped. His red eyes stared into my green.

"YOU LOOK SCARED." He whispered.

"Can't you hear my heart pounding out of my ribs?" We stared at each other. I can't do this; I don't even think I've kissed a boy before, and Karkat? He is just my friend, that's all I feel right? I pulled away and stood up. It startled Karkat.

"FUCK JADE," he hung his head in his hands " I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS, IM SORRY…" Karkat was looking away from me.

"I just…" I paused trying to figure out what to say. "I just have to go." I ran towards the stair case at the end and barreled down them, a million thoughts racing through my head. I passed Dave at the end who called out to me but I couldn't stop to look at him. I just kept racing down.

_What the hell? What just happened? Did Karkat just try to…? No way…just no! _I couldn't make sense of anything. I tried focusing on running down the stairs but I came to an abrupt stop. Looking down, the staircase, along with the rest of the building had just burnt away.

"JADE! What the fuck are you doing?" Dave called out from behind. I could hear him huffing and puffing. I didn't turn around I just kept looking down.

"Jade!" He grabbed my hand from behind. "Are you alright?" I turned around to pull my hand out of his grip.

"Please g….!" I lost my balance and fell backwards. Time flew in slow motion as I watched Dave reach out for me. I looked at around as I saw myself fall off the edge of the stair case. Everything was muted and I couldn't even think. I felt Daves hand grip once again around mine and time sped back up. My body swung around, my arm violently hitting the edge. My vision blurred for a second then straightened out. I looked up to see Dave trying to hold onto me.

"Seriously…what.. the fuck?" I could see he was still tired from chasing after me and both of our grips were slipping. I clung desperately to his sleeve and nearly had a heart attack when my grip slipped: we were hanging onto each other by our wrists. "KARKAT, WV, SOMEONE!" He called out. "Don't worry Jade, we'll get you up." As he said that, black filled the corners of my eyes; pain filling my head.

"Oh no," I started to hyperventilate. "Not now."

"Jade what are you talking about?" Dave questioned my abrupt no. I tried to teleport, but I was still too tired from before. "Dave, plea…" I was going to beg for him to be faster but I couldn't go grimbark around him, not with how limited our space was. I couldn't risk teleporting him and I can't teleport; I was still too tired from before. And if I die in grimbark, I can't regenerate. Pain increasing in my head, I tried to stay as alert as possible. I knew what had to happen.

"Dave… I have to let go."

"WHAT? NO!" He cried out, his furious response shook the glassed off his face. They fell below us and I stared up into his screaming read eyes pleading from me to be joking..

"Believe me, this is my only choice…" I loosened my grip and felt my hand slipping through.

"Jade no! Stop fucking shitting around!" he held onto my fingertips.

"I'll see you again." I smiled as best as I could before he lost his grip.

"JADE!" He called out as I fell. I stared back up at him, his face getting smaller and smaller. The fire of pain in my head increasing; and when I felt flames incase me, I only hoped it was from the lava, rather than my grimbark.

_**Aren't I a horrible person? I promise you guys a chapter as soon as I can get you one and it's been weeks now. Not to mention, in return for the wait I give you a shitty chapter? I'm so sorry ): ): ): At this point I can't tell when the next chapter will be, considering school started for me in a week. I'll try my best to get one out before then but I cant say I will. Until then please favorite, leave reviews and such. Also read my one shot and yup (: Woot!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't try and open your eyes too quickly, you'll rip open the scabs on your eyelids."

_I know that voice, I… I feel cool. _My thoughts were clouded and my body was stiff. I followed what the familiar voice said and slowly opened my eyes. It was difficult, and even slowly it felt like I was being pricked by a thousand thorns. I moved my eyes around to find myself back where I always was.

Johns room.

"You really scared everyone back there Jade." I flashed my eyeballs in the direction of the voice, but the person was out of sight. Breeze tickled my hair and the back of my neck which helped. _It smells so fresh in here, like John… JOHN!_ I quickly sat up, which was a horrible decision. My entire abdominal region was set on fire and even gasping for breath hurt. I tried to muster out his name but it sounded scratched and my throat burned. I felt hands as cold as Jack frost's touch my shoulders and gently push me back into a laying position. I looked above to see him looking down at me.

John with his dorky glasses aloof on his face to match his big ol' smile. John with his sharp black hair the same as always. John with his bluer than the sky eyes. Just John, and he was here.

"Y..ou arrr sill aliv?" I mustered out, hoping I was audible.

"Alive might be a bad way to put it." He chuckled. Watching him be so… John brought tears to my eyes. The saltiness burned my skin as they rolled down; my face twitching painfully in response. John picked up a clean white rag and gently dabbed at my eyes. I watched him trying so hard to be careful, which didn't help because it only made me tear up more. Just for a second his image blurred and the rag fell heavily on my face. I shrieked in agony at the raggedy cloths sudden collision with my skin, which in return left an immense pain in my throat. John cursed under his breath when his image solidified, quickly picking up the rag and trying to apply ointment.

"I'm so sorry Jade I… I have a lot to explain with very little time. I'm sorry." John looked petrified with sorrow, which broke my heart. "Like I said previously, I'm not very alive, I mean I am but not… I think that should make sense." I cracked my lips into a small smile, which didn't hurt as much. "I have been transporting to and fro since our arrival in the alpha universe. I have seen some things that I…" He shuddered. "But I can't seem to control when I transport, and my entire being seems to be losing its ties to the ground here."

"So,…. thatssss. Where you've been." My voice still scratched but it was improving.

"Yup! Everywhere and nowhere!" He smiled his large geeky smile. "I was able to see you a couple times… since the end." He looked to the side at the ointment and dabbed the tip of the rag in it. "Every time I watched you come out of grimbark here, so sad and so alone. I just internally punch myself for not being able to help you. I couldn't even at least materialize. I know that it's getting harder for you and I wish I could stay to help you through it all, but I have to go soon, and I'm not even sure if I'll see you again." John stood and moved out of sight. I could hear him move around outside the room and down the stairs. _What does he mean? Never see him again?_ When he returned he had the blanket that used to be on his bed.

"Out of all the appliances, I'm surprised the refrigerator still worked. I chilled this blanket and it might work a little at cooling you down!" He gently laid it on top of me. I winced expecting pain but it didn't hurt at all.

"Never see you again?" I mustered.

"Well, materialized I mean. I couldn't accept never seeing you again!" He scratched the back of his head.

"I miss you john." I couldn't think of anything else to say. He looked over at me with the same sad look as before.

"How about I make a promise to you!" He smiled trying to lighten me up. "I will definitely see you again! The whole me, not just ghost me!" He beamed. I painfully lifted my hand up, extending my pinky. He looked at it saddened before grasping it with his own pinky. We smiled at each other. John got up and left for a second and when he returned I noticed a tiny jar no larger than the tip of my finger.

"So we both always remember my promise!" He shook his hand a bit and before I could identify what he was doing, his pinky deteriorated into small blue wisps that flew neatly into the small jar. "Grotesque I know and I'll miss my pinky, but not as much as how I'll miss you." We starred at each other for a second before his image began to fade again.

"Looks like this is it. I'll have to make this quick, Since I've seen a few things, I know there is an important choice for you coming up. I can't say much for the sake of wibbly wobbly time, but it involves a second chance. By the time you reawaken you should be completely regenerated." He tucked the small jar into my hand. "Remember Jade, even with your grimbark, I belevie…" John completely deteriorated into an arrange of large to small blue wisps.

"John!" I screamed out! My vision already growing weary. "Don't go." My vision went black.

…

I awoke in a sweat. I sat up and felt my head, quickly wiping the droplets away. _What just… oh…_ John was gone. I opened my hand and saw that the small jar was still there. I slid it into a small pocket and slowly stood up off the bed. My skin wasn't hot anymore and there wasn't any visible scars. To my surprise, my whole god tier outfit was replaced with a new one. I guess it was only logical; my whole entire body was burnt to a crisp. I felt my ear, surprised to see that there was no longer the familiar bumps of stitches, but a smooth surface. The only thing that hadn't changed was the short hair that tickled the back of my neck.

I wasn't going to waste time going throughout the house. John was gone and Dave and the rest are probably worried sick on LOHAC. Teleporting takes up too much energy, but flying would take a while. I rubbed dead skin off of my face. Getting there as fast as possible is probably the best; so teleporting was probably going to be the only option. I heaved a large breathe preparing the energy when there was a rumble from outside. I shuffled toward the door and looked around outside. There was mumbling downstairs… mumbling downstairs?

I paced down the stairs and around into the kitchen, immediately greeted by the familiar faves of Dave and Mayor.

"Princess is awake?" Dave looked at me. I looked at them dumbfounded, unsure of why or how they got here. He could probably read my expression. "John used his blue wisp things to teleport us here."

"So… what happened?"

"I'm sure john told you. You fell into the lava, I freaked out, john appeared and grabbed you as you were regenerating and left for a bit. Returned, grabbed us, and then we were here." We stood for a moment, not sure what to do until Dave layed his hand on my shoulder. "Im glad you are okay." When I looked up it was when I realized he still didn't have his glasses. His red eyes were so sad, yet so relieved.

"Jade, john told me something, and I think I should discuss with you…" Dave didn't finish his sentence, entranced by whatever stood behind me. I turned my head to face Karkat.

"OH YOU ARE AWAKE…" he looked to the side.

"Umm yea…"

"WELL THAT IS GOOD…" he wouldn't meet my eye before walking out of the room. I turned back to Dave and huffed a breath, trying to fight the anxiety pooling in my stomach.

"So what were you going to tell me…"

"I think it might be best to tell you after you figure that." He nodded toward where Karkat left. "out." Dave patted my shoulder then too left. I stared after him, confused and then frustrated.

"Im not even sure what that is Dave." I mumbled.

_**So school has started. For the time being I am putting this story on indefinite hiatus due to a case of the writer's block. I have what I want planned out, it's just getting there I'm having problems with, and because of school I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. However if you are reading my recent fanfic Streetstuck I will continue to update that. I apologize for those who are really into the story, I'm sad about this, but luckily writers block doesn't last forever! I hope you all will continue to read after the hiatus! Thank you so much!**_


End file.
